The standard J2954 of the society of automobile engineers (SAE) specifies performances required for power levels, interoperability, vertical and horizontal separation distances for rated output, communication methods between the transmission/reception pads, operating frequency, requirements for electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), and stability for wireless power transfer systems using magnetic induction for charging batteries of electric vehicles (EVs).
In addition to the above-described items, SAE J2954 also specifies transmission and reception pads according to power capacities. Thus, most automobile manufacturers adhere to the structures and sizes of transmission and reception pads specified in the specification.
Since the numerical values given in the specification are not absolute values except for the external size of the corresponding pads, it is necessary to consider the optimal configuration of the transmission/reception pads in order to maximize their performance. Thus, there is a need for an optimal configuration of the wireless power transfer pads.